Blaze (SSBL)
Blaze competes for the first time in Super Smash Bros Legend. Blaze is currently ranked 7th/8th in the tier list (tied with Link) for excellent reach, great and reliable killing moves, excellent air game, good knockback, trascendent priority and excellent matchups overall, although almost every single one of her attacks have sweetspots (making her a terrible matchup for Link, having a 20:80) and she is a somewhat fast faller, making her a candidate for chain grabbing. Attributes Blaze is a middleweight character who has many powerful attacks and reliable killing moves. Blaze is also a fast faller and can be predictable but not as predictable like other fast fallers characters. Hence her name, Blaze specialises in fire type moves. Blaze has great jumps, air game and air speed, making her threat in the air, but not as deadly in the ground. Blaze has a great side smash (wich can deal up to 30% if fully charged) and a reliable damage inflicting down smash (which has poor knockback but can deal up 45% if fully charged). Blaze is one of the most powerful characters in the game (11th to be excact) and she is one of the better chain grabers in the game. Although all the great stats, Blaze also has flaws. Most of Blaze's attacks have sweetspots, making her a terrible matchup for Link. She might have great air speed and air game, but her moves have high lag (the dair and uair have the highest lag of her moves). Blaze also has great recovery, but it's predictable and it lacks horizontal reach and due to her floatyness, she is a target for chain grabbing, despite being a great chain grabber herself (she can chain grab heavyweights with her down throw). Blaze has great matchups (except for Link which is a 20:80) and is one of the best characters in the game as addition to being one of the most powerful characters in the game. In the SSL Blaze appears in the SSL as a main protagonist. She first appears with SIlver being attack by Dimensional Pawns. After defeating them, Blaze/Silver get lost and they got to find each other. When Blaze finds Silver, a Dimensional portal appears behind her and a hand comes out and takes Blaze away to the Dimensional Rift. Blaze, confuesed, asks whoever is in the location where she is but the hand that grabbed her impales it's claws into her and steals her DNA. It fuses Blaze's DNA with Dimensional Bugs and creates Blaze's duplicate, Singe The Cat. Blaze tries fights her and but is easily overpowered. Singe grabs Blaze up high and the hand (later revealed to be Tydrantis) makes a Dimensional Portal behind and it takes her away. Silver sees Blaze uncounsious on the floor and gets her up. Blaze tell Silver that an evil version of her is on the losse and needs to stop her. They go on their way but Blaze immediantely stop him, worrying she might be immortal. Silver uses his powers to locate someone who has the power to stop Singe and after finding the being, Blaze and Silver rushes to every place in the World Of Trophies to find it.